finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Idyllshire
Idyllshire is a location in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Founded by a band of treasure hunters and goblin migrants, it is located at the northern edge of the abandoned city of Sharlayan, just beyond the Cenotaph. In terms of gameplay, it serves as Heavensward's version of Revenant's Toll, housing the endgame vendors. Story In the waning years of the Sixth Astral Era, five years after the fall of Ala Mhigo when the Garlean Empire restarted their Eorzean conquest, the scholars of Sharlayan decided to evacuate their settlement in the Dravanian Hinterlands. The city was abandoned in a mass exodus to their motherland in the north, leaving behind buildings and many artifacts. Over the next fifteen years the site would attract treasure hunters to the remote Dravania wilderness in hopes of salvaging the city's relics. This included the nomadic goblins, who for unclear reasons decided to stay. Making an arrangement with other treasure hunters, they founded a settlement called Idyllshire. The Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur and Y'shtola Rhul arrive at the hinterlands in search of the latter's mentor, Matoya, who did not participate in the exodus. As a major bridge over the Thaliak River is broken, they try another path by the arch called the Cenotaph. They encounter Slowfix, the leader of the settlement. Though initially taken aback by the squatters in the old city of learning, the leader of the treasure hunters, Midnight Dew, clears up any misunderstanding. The goblins agree to let them cross the river in exchange for some favors, including rescuing Brayflox Alltalks from a confrontation with the Illuminati. Shops Hismena's Allagan Tomestones Hismena collects Allagan Tomestones in exchange for Item Level 200 and Item Level 230 gear that can be exchanged to Seika's Artifact Repair shop for Item Level 210 and Item Level 240 gear. For 490 Tomestones of Esoterics (345 for the Antiquated Hauteclaire) one can purchase the following weapons: Hismena sells the following armor. Chest and Leg pieces cost 410 Tomestones of Esoterics| Head, Hands, and Feet cost 245| Waist costs 185| the Shield costs 145. The following accessories sell for 185 Tomestones of Esoterics. The following armor sells for Allagan Tomestones of Lore. Head, Hands, and Feet cost 495 each| Body and Leg for 825| and Waist for 525. Primal Accessories sell for 525 Lore each. Finally, Hismena sells Rowena's Tokens, which can be used to buy Eikonic weapons from Bertana. }} Sabina's Alexandrian Gear Seika's Artifact Repair Seika accepts the following items, which she uses to upgrade Item Level 200 and 230 equipment to 210 and 240, respectively. Seika's upgraded items are as follows: Illuminati Gobcoat is used to upgrade Ardent accessoriees to the following: Illuminati Gobdip is used to upgrade Antiquated weapons to the following: Illuminati Deep Gobtwine can be used to upgrade Eikonic armor to the following: Illuminati Deep Gobcoat can be used to upgrade Primal accessories to the following: }} Bertana's Weapons Creation and development According to the Letter from the Producer LIVE Part XXIII, Idyllshire was originally designed to part of the Dravanian Hinterlands zone, but was split off to a separate zone anticipating it becoming a player hub. Musical themes Gallery FFXIV Idyllshire 02.png FFXIV Idyllshire 03.png FFXIV Idyllshire 04.png FFXIV Idyllshire 05.png FFXIV Idyllshire 06.png XIV Rowena Idyllshire.png|Rowena's stalls in 3.0 Etymology Idyll refers to something charmingly simple or rustic. This choice of name may have also been a pun on the word "idle," as Idyllshire was also designed as a place where many endgame players would likely be idling while playing. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Towns